Sheperd: Flee to France and back to DC
by Bestofrafa
Summary: After the explosion of La Grenouille's car, Jenny goes after Gibbs in a hospital in France and now is the time for them to decide what they want to do about them and about her illness now thar the operation Sheperd is over.


**Author****:** Bestofrafa

**Summary****:** After the explosion La Grenouille's car, Jenny goes after Gibbs in a hospital in France and now is the time for them to decide what they want to do.

**Sheperd****: ****Flee to****France**** and back to DC**

Guys, thanks for the reviews in the last story, Left my heart in Paris, Nat, smileyanne and the others, I loved them. This will be a one-shot and the last part of the fanfic 'Sheperd'. Have a good read and i hope you like. Reviews.

Arriving at the hospital in Marseille, tired and worried, Jenny was surprised to see some agents from the French agency there, but also Tony and Ziva, holding hands facing each other and a nurse glaring at them while the brunette put an ice on his chin, worried and proud of Tony.

"I thought you had been told to go home." Jenny said, staring at the two agents, who still wore the clothes from the party.

"No way." Tony said, putting his hand over Ziva's with the ice on his chin, which had a hematoma and caressing her hand. "Trent Kort tried to make us go home and ended getting a little violent when we said no."

"That man..." Jenny said quietly, feeling angry, but at the same time grateful that he had helped to save her husband. "How is Gibbs?" She asked, turning to Ziva, trying not to show all the concern she was feeling.

"He suffered severe burns, fractured his arm and hit his head."

The three looked at each other, fearing another loss of memory and Jenny walked to the door that led into the operating room, observing what was happening there, but without any sign of Gibbs.

"Jenny." Ziva called, putting a hand on her shoulder and the redhead turned to her, her eyes moist. "He'll be okay, he always comes back."

"I know he'll Ziva, thank you." The two exchanged a long hug and for nearly two hours, the group was in the waiting room until the doctor appeared, removing his cap and Jenny's heartbeats fastened.

"Doctor, how is he?"

"He arrived in serious conditions and a blow in the head causing internal bleeding, but we stopped the bleeding and treat the majority of his burns. He is sedated and will need to stay here for at least a week."

"Will he wake up soon?" Jenny urged her professional voice and the doctor confirmed, letting her relieved.

"What are you for him?"

"Wife."

Tony and Ziva turned to her, surprised and then noticed the ring on her finger.

"You can go first and then, the friends."

Jenny followed the doctor to Gibbs's room, where she saw him with a bandaged on his head and his left arm mobilized. Jenny felt the tears of relief fall, knowing that he would wake up and he was fine. She pulled a chair to the side of the bed and buried her face in his chest, feeling his warmth, feeling safe. For some time she stayed like that, until Ziva and Tony came with two bouquets of flowers and a third, probably Abby's the request, as it had black flowers and Jenny explained bout their quick marriage, making the other couple smiling.

"I thought that it was pretty romantic from him." Tony said, smiling at Jenny and sitting beside her and Ziva.

"It's true." The redhead confirmed, with a small smile. "He always surprises us."

"So, what are they talking about what happened to Rene, Natasha and Viggo?" Tony asked, looking at the two women and Ziva said:

"I saw on the news that they only found the remains of Rene Benoit in the car explosion. They're saying that Natasha and Viggo were in love and decided to eliminate Benoit and then fled together."

"Typical." Jenny said, but feeling relieved to see that everything was normal, despite her illness.

After Ziva and Tony went out to get something to eat and exchange clothes, Jenny stayed beside the bed, still in the same clothes, but without the wig and two hours later, Gibbs opened his eyes, feeling his head throb and he looked at the side of the bed, watching Jenny's head lying beside him. Flashes of the car explosion ran through his mind and Gibbs closed his eyes, knowing he had escaped once again from an explosion. He used his good hand to stroke Jenny's head, who mumbled something and opened her eyes, finding Gibbs's blue eyes.

A smile appeared on her face, as he took off the tubes and opened an arm for her, who climbed in bed being careful and attacked his lips.

"When I was told about the explosion, I thought you were dead."

"I'm here with you Jen." He murmured kissing her back and holding her with one arm and the redhead buried her face in his chest, kissing all the parts she could reach.

After a week of recovery, the couple left the hospital with Ziva and Tony and the redhead turned to the two agents.

"Why don't you take advantage of this night to go out and see the city? Tomorrow we'll be going back to DC."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and the Ziva smirked.

"It's a great idea Jenny."

"What do you say about us going to Panier?" Tony suggested, staring into her brown eyes when Jenny and Gibbs walked away hand in hand.

Ziva smiled and she took the brunette's hand, leading him to the nearest cab, making him smile. They entered the vehicle and watched the city lights as they approached the narrow streets from Panier, full of shops and they exchanged kisses, close to the car window, taking their time there.

The streets were crowded when the couple got out of the cab, hand in hand, and Tony looked like a boy in an amusement park, pointing to various shops, while Ziva shook her head amused, leaving the brunette and going to a showcase of antiques, when Tony approached from behind and gave her a rose.

"Mademoiselle." He said in his best French accent and Ziva took the rose, smelling it and thanked him with a smirk

"Merci, Tony."

He opened a huge smile and got closer to Ziva, pressing her in the window shop and kissed her. The brunette responded, hugging his neck and standing on tiptoe, before nibbling on his lip and they went to a restaurant, both pleased to where their relationship was going.

Jenny and Gibbs, after a romantic dinner, walked down on an old street toward their hotel. It was very late and the streets were almost deserted. The couple walked hand in hand after passing through various places, such as parks and shops that closed late and Jenny kissed his fingers, meeting his blue eyes and smiling slyly. Gibbs looked and saw that there was nobody in the street and slammed the redhead on a wall that was there, capturing her lips in a kiss full of passion.

Although Gibb's' arm was still bothering him a bit, that didn't stop him from keeping Jenny stuck between his body and the wall, running a hand through her shoulder, down to the side of her breast over her dress. Jenny smiled, breaking the kiss and looking away from his lips when he tried to kiss her again.

"Let's go back to the hotel, Jethro."

"Too far..." He muttered, trying to kiss her again.

"I promise to make it worth." She winked at him.

Gibbs smirked, leading her towards the hotel that stood on that street and when they stepped into their room, they made love several times, until they fell asleep holding each other, smiling.

Back to Washington, the former SecNav was told about Jenny's illness, giving her medical leave from her new position and then Gibbs took her to one of the best doctors from the city, ensuring that the redhead would do the treatment. With Jenny's illness, Gibbs had postponed his move to Mexico for a few months, moving in with Jenny at her house to take care of her along with Noemi.

There were days when the sickness didn't bother her and Gibbs would took her to the park to take a breath of fresh air, but there were days when the symptoms were stronger and the redhead couldn't get out of bed and on days like that, Gibbs would lie with her, doing anything to make her comfortable, knowing how much she hated feeling weak.

"Jen, I brought your breakfast." Gibbs went into their bedroom, some months after the redhead had begun an experimental chemotherapy, which prevented the loss of hair, although the other symptoms as dizziness and tiredness continued.

"Urgggh..," She sighed, sitting on the bed, grimacing at the smell of food. "Jethro, the smell is giving me sickness."

"You need to eat at least a bit." He insisted in a tone of no discussion, sitting beside her and handing her a fruit salad, along with some pills and Jenny gave him 'that look'. "If you don't eat, I'll feed you."

The redhead took the pot of fruit salad, knowing that Gibbs wasn't joking and started to eat slowly, despite the sickness and the man began to stroke her hair lowering a hand to her face and touching the dark circles under her eyes, looking at her body, seeing that she had lost weight.

"Will you go to the doctor with me today?" She asked after a few minutes, leaving the pot aside and embracing Gibbs, feeling her stomach churn.

"Uh-huh. And Abby and Ziva said they were coming to visit you later."

Jenny smiled, thinking about the two, Tony and the others, already missing NCIS, although even with the medical leave, she still have been seeing them when they came to visit her to see a movie or have dinner.

"Get some rest." He said, kissing her lips and leaving the bed, picking up the dishes and taking it to Naomi in the kitchen.

The following month, after another section of chemotherapy, Gibbs found Jenny in the kitchen landing her back in the refrigerator while breathing deeply.

"Jen?" He approached her, wishing he could end up with her nausea, but he knew there's no way.

"Jethro, I can't stand these sicknesses anymore." She muttered, staring at the ceiling, tired and angry with herself. "I've lost weight and you must think I'm ugly..."

Gibbs slammed her against the refrigerator, his chest pressed against hers, irritated by her thinking that he was more concerned with her appearance. The redhead's heart skipped a beat at his sudden approach and Gibbs held her face with both hands, seriously:

"I know that this treatment is horrible, shit, I'm watching you since the beginning, and I know you will endure." He brought his lips to her mouth, giving her a peck and lowered a hand to her thigh, running it there, saying: "I didn't marry you just because you are a beauty sight, but because who you are as a person, agent, wife, Jen I love you more than anything."

That was one of the most profound Gibbs's speeches and for a moment, Jenny was speechless, just staring his blue eyes that sparkled, realizing that her own eyes were getting wet and then she decided to lighten the mood, murmuring: "And I thought you had married me because of the pair of long legs that I have."

Gibbs laughed with her and the redhead leaned her torso forward, getting even more glued to Gibbs, showing how much she loved him in a passionate and voracious kiss and Gibbs responded with the same intensity, parting her lips to give entry for his tongue, while they both moaned.

Two months later, Jenny and Gibbs returned to the doctor Roger, after many sections of chemotherapy and sat in his room, waiting for him to come back with the results.

"Mrs. Gibbs, the tests indicate that your tumor has reduced enough to try the surgery." He said, handing the papers for the couple, who breathed relieved.

"What are the odds in the surgery?" Jenny asked, still with a slight concern.

"It's still a risky surgery, but your chances are very good, now that your tumor reduced. We'll schedule your surgery as soon as possible."

The couple agreed and when they left the room, Gibbs turned to the redhead, lifting her chin and staring at her green eyes.

"You scared?"

"A little. But I know I'll be all right." She said, smiling at him and kissing his lips.

"I won't leave your side until you are recovering at home."

And he turned to kiss her, before intertwining their hands and the left the clinic holding hands.

Ducky, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ziva and Tony showed up for a dinner two days before Jenny's surgery. Ducky was responsible for making dinner and they went to the living room, talking and laughing, remembering about several cases. During part of the conversation Jenny and Gibbs were watching the interaction between Tony and Ziva, seeing in them a little bit of themselves, despite knowing that they have a long way ahead, but showing how much them care for the other. Jenny was sitting on Gibbs's lap, who gently caressed her waist and she whispered in his ear:

"Tony will be a great leader, learned from the best."

"I know he'll, I feel as if they are my children going to college."

"They will always be around. You know they won't leave you."

"Dinner is ready." Ducky announced from the kitchen, and the group rose.

"Ahh finally, I'm hungry!" Tony complained, receiving a pinch from Ziva, who pulled him by his ear toward the huge dining table.

"Tony, you only think about food!" McGee rebuked him, as he sat beside his friend and Tony head-slapped him.

"Beware McProbie, I'm your new boss of this team."

This made Ziva, McGee and Abby bounce their heads and Jenny and Gibbs laughed.

"My God, I don't know if we'll be able to endure with Tony in charge for so long..." Ziva said, staring at the new leader, with green eyes and then she smiled.

"Thank you boss." Tony thanked Gibbs, without the amusement tone in his voice, and everyone stayed in silence, listening. "I promise I'll do a great job with everything I learned from you."

Gibbs smiled, nodding.

"I know you'll, Tony, I trust you." He paused and said: "Don't make me leave Mexico to give you head-slaps, understand?"

Abby, who was next to Gibbs, took his hand, with sad eyes.

"Do you promise to come to visit us?"

"In all the holidays. But hey, my house is open to all of you whenever you want to visit me." He said, hugging her and kissing the gothic's forehead and Jenny watched the scene, her eyes shining, knowing that during the week days she would miss him so bad.

Ducky came to the table with a huge platter of steak au poivre, Jenny's favorite food and the redhead smiled at the smell of food, despite the sickness. Gibbs stood up, going to help Ducky with the wine and the doctor smiled at his old friend, who returned the smiled and the two came back with two bottles of wine. With the glasses filled, the group toasted for Jenny's health and Gibbs's new life and the group had a great dinner with conversation and music that Abby put to them.

When only remained Jenny and Gibbs, the redhead lit some candles in the bedroom and when her husband found her, she was wearing just a robe, her hair loose. Gibbs smiled, feeling his heart beat faster in front of her beauty, which hadn't ended even with the intense treatment she had undergone and he walked toward her and turned the redhead's back to him and kissed her neck. Jenny sighed, raising her arms and reaching his face and stroking it, before turning around and kissing him.

When Gibbs took off the robe and then his own clothes, he carried her gently to the bed and Jenny quickly sat up, kissing his neck as her hands went down to his chest, stroking him and making the man moan. When her hand lowered, grabbing his cock and pumping it gently, Gibbs felt he was reaching his climax and then grabbed her wrist, capturing the other that was on his shoulder and laid her gently, putting her arms above her head and smiled at the sight.

Gibbs was kissing every part of her body, her neck, lingering there, sucking and then running his tongue over the mark to relieve the spot and then lowered to her breasts kissing and sucking each one until he felt them hard, and then he went between her legs, making Jenny contract and hug him tightly, running her hands over his strong shoulders and his back with every kiss he gave her in that intimate place, massaging her and feeling her grow humidity, pleased to hear her moan every time his tongue entered her.

"Jenny?"

"Now Jethro."

He nodded and entered her, kissing her lips and drowning out their moans while trying to find a rhythm. Gibbs kissed her breast and Jenny bring him closer to her, intertwining his waist with her legs and massaging his back, while both were close to climax, their faces flushed.

Sweaty but happy, the two lay down side by side and Jenny turned to him, stroking his cheek with her fingertips as she felt her heart return to normal.

"When you're better, will you spend your weekends with me in Mexico?" Gibbs asked, leaning closer, still lying and giving her a peck.

Both had agreed that even married, they would keep with their plans and they would find a way to be together all weekends and holidays.

"Jethro, I talked with Davenport. I got a deal to travel every weekend to see you. After all, I'm your wife."

"It'll work Jen, the 'us'." He assured her, bringing her naked body to him and covering them. "I promise to come on all the holidays too."

The couple stayed embraced for some time, lost in thought, until they fell asleep, knowing that the next day would be agitated and decisive.

After the extensive surgery and some complications, Gibbs and his friends were relieved when the doctor came to them, removing his cap and ensuring that the surgery had gone well and that Jenny was recovering and Gibbs then rose from his chair, receiving several hugs and he walked as fast as he could toward Jenny's room, finding her sedated with a bandaged on her head and he approached her, stroking her face and feeling his eyes grow moist and kissed every part of her face, feeling his heart lighter. Gibbs spent the night beside her until she woke up and smile at her husband, beside her.

For five years, Gibbs, retired from NCIS, was in Mexico, in the house he had built, with three bedrooms and a balcony to the sea, beside Mike's house, and some weekends, Jenny would came to visit him or he would go to DC, to see his old team too. The longing was big, but the couple seemed to steadily strengthen and in an afternoon, Jenny appeared at Gibbs's door with bags in hand, her summer dress thrown on the porch, staying only in her red bikini.

"Jen?" Gibbs said surprised, wiping his hands after working all afternoon on his boat, his eyes running over her body and getting excited, and then settled on her face. "Today is Wednesday."

"I know." She said, her eyes shining as she took another step toward him, dropping the bags and releasing her red hair from the ponytail, making her scent reaches Gibbs. "I retired from the post of secretary of the navy."

Gibbs then held her in his arms, staring at her face while Jenny surrounded him with her legs, not to lose her balance and looked down, smiling at him.

"You didn't need to do that." He told her, kissing her lips and she shook her head.

During the past two years, she had been already thinking of coming to live with him permanently and relax next to her family, because every Sunday when she would return to DC, her heart broke along with his.

"I know, but I did everything I had to do and now I want to spend the rest of my life next to my husband, maybe working in some office here."

Gibbs was speechless for a moment, just staring at her green eyes and then he shook his head slightly, smiling too.

"You're amazing Jen. I love you."

"I love you, Jethro, and by the way, Vance told me that your old team is going on vacation soon and they will be here in Mexico in a week."

Gibbs smirked, thinking of his loyal team, as his arms tightened her half-naked body, his fingers playing with the lace on her hip. But instead of Gibbs guiding her inside their house, he carried her toward the sea and Jenny said:

"And my bags?"

"You'll have plenty of time to undo your things."

And he led them to the water and despite protests, the two ended up laughing, as they kissed, tasting the sea in their lips, knowing that they would now have time to make a family and even have children, something that they had already been discussing for some time. 

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody... _

_is loving you_

_Baby, now you do_

**Video games-Lana Del Rey**

**The end**

**I know it ended too soon but i lost my muse but didn't want to give up. I hope you liked the end because Jen is alive and in a happy end with Gibbs and healthy (maybe with kids?). Thanks for reading and leave reviews so I'll be able to know if you liked. Hugs, Rafa.**


End file.
